<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>falling feels like flying till the bone crush by klarrolines</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768199">falling feels like flying till the bone crush</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarrolines/pseuds/klarrolines'>klarrolines</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Mutual Pining, Obliviousness, for my love, no plot just pining, reverse love square</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:42:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarrolines/pseuds/klarrolines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"But one thing was for sure— a fact so simple and true as the fact that the sun rose every morning— Adrien Agreste was irrevocably and wholly in love with Marinette Dupain-Cheng."<br/>—<br/>"Ladybug was in love with Chat Noir with the full depths of her bones— a fact so true and simple as her own name being Marinette Dupain-Cheng— but she knew she had no choice but to ignore it, bury it deep within her in a place beyond her reaches."<br/>—<br/>Or the reverse love square AU nobody asked for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>falling feels like flying till the bone crush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/morcsxs/gifts">morcsxs</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrien’s thoughts were all-consuming.</p><p>A single name in repeat; a sweet prayer, a honeyed scripture— <em> Marinette, Marinette, Marinette. </em></p><p>Blueberry-colored eyes, glimmering with the sun, and soft, reassuring smiles haunted his dreams. </p><p>Marinette was everything.</p><p>Not only was she the most stunning person he’d seen in his rather short life (after he first laid eyes on her that first day of school he found himself comparing every girl he saw to her, finding that no matter how gorgeous they were, they all paled in comparison to Marinette’s sheer perfection) she was the kindest too, willing to help anyone with anything because that’s just the way she was. She was also insanely talented, her designs were beautiful, he just <em> knew </em> she’d make it big as a designer, of that he had no doubt of.</p><p>All in all, Marinette Dupain-Cheng was the paragon of perfection.</p><p>It wasn’t the slightest bit difficult for him to understand how he’d so easily fallen for her— her name was engraved deep in his bones, she held a claim for him that no one else ever could even if she didn’t know it.</p><p>He wondered if she knew just how deep his feelings ran, or if she knew he had any feelings for her at all. It’s not like he was subtle, he struggled to hold even a single conversation with her— stuttering at every word, pink grazing his pale cheeks at the way her eyes looked him up and down—but she seemed to be none the wiser, whether it be from actual obliviousness or her pretending not to know to spare his feelings, he didn’t know.</p><p>But one thing was for sure— a fact so simple and true as the fact that the sun rose every morning— Adrien Agreste was irrevocably and wholly in love with Marinette Dupain-Cheng.</p><p>—</p><p>Ladybug never expected to fall for Chat Noir.</p><p>Not when she didn’t know his real identity and not when they were supposed to be a team of professional superheroes, falling in love with her partner in crime should not have been an option.</p><p>But of course, as these things go, it was exactly what she did.</p><p>Chat was everything.</p><p>Her thoughts were nothing but consumed by emerald green eyes, sunshine blonde locks that she’d do just about anything to run her fingers through, and the way his lips quirked up when he gave her his signature smirk.</p><p>He listened to her whenever she needed to vent, he took every hit of an Akuma for her, he was kind, and he was funny—not that she’d ever admit that to his face of course.</p><p>But she knew nothing could ever come of it, after all, they weren’t supposed to know each other’s identities, and <em> as much </em> as she desperately wanted to see what laid beneath the mask, she knew she couldn’t let themselves reveal their identities.</p><p>Ladybug was in love with Chat Noir with the full depths of her bones— a fact so true and simple as her own name being Marinette Dupain-Cheng— but she knew she had no choice but to ignore it, bury it deep within her in a place beyond her reaches.</p><p>—</p><p>Adrien wondered how someone could be so breathtakingly stunning.</p><p>Marinette was showing them a new design she’d made, and the way she lit up made him think the prettiest sunset paled in comparison to her.</p><p>It was ridiculous how head over heels he was for her but why wouldn’t he be? He found it utterly impossible that someone wouldn’t be able to like her, she was an angel in every way possible, he was convinced heaven didn’t exist if she wasn’t in it.</p><p>Even when she talked about the guy she was in love with, she was completely alluring. </p><p>It hurt, knowing her heart was already caged by someone else— hurt like a stab wound to the gut— but he loved her and no pain could taint the pure, unadulterated love he had for her.</p><p>—</p><p>Ladybug decides that Chat Noir's the sun.</p><p>He told her about the girl he loves— who’s oh-so-perfect and apparently<em> everything </em>— and he lit up in a way she’d never seen before— he was bright, all-consuming, warm, and she found that she could do nothing but bask in his lucent light forevermore and it’d be enough.</p><p>But of course, like the sun he <em>burned</em>. </p><p>Knowing he’s only so bright because of the perfect girl he’s irrevocably in love with burned— it was scorching, blinding, leaving blisters etched on her porcelain skin.</p><p>Everything within her<em> begged </em>for her to clench her eyes shut, to look away, but she fought it— it was withering and agonizing, but his incandescent light was everything her bones shook with yearning for.</p><p>It burned but she found it was worth it to burn if it was to see him shine in the magnificent and radiant way he did.</p><p>—</p><p>She couldn’t take it anymore.</p><p>He was radiant and blistering and it was so much,  <em> too </em> much, far more than she could take.</p><p>Her heart was split to its seams, she couldn’t keep hearing him talk about the seemingly <em> perfect </em>girl he was in love with—someone she could never be.</p><p>After patrol, she rushed home, struggling to keep in the tears that brimmed her eyes. </p><p>She hated how much her soul burned with angst, she hated him for making her fall in love with someone so unattainable. Falling for him was like chasing for the sun, or escaping a black hole— completely and utterly impossible.</p><p>Too busy wallowing in her own misery, she didn’t notice Chat coming into her room— he did that often, it’s not like she minded, in fact, she looked forward to his visits.</p><p>“Marinette?” He called worriedly, brows furrowed.</p><p>She looked up, hastily wiping the tears away from her face, but it was to no avail, it was clear she’d been crying— her lips quivered, red tainted her bluebell eyes, and her breath came in soft gasps.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” He asked, cautiously stepping towards her like how one would approach a scared animal that might attack at any second.</p><p>She smiled, but it was fake, breaking at the seams. “It’s nothing.”</p><p>“It doesn’t seem like nothing,” He insisted, softly gripping her shoulders.</p><p>She swallowed the lump in her throat, looking away from his entirely too intense gaze.</p><p>“Look,” he started after a sigh. “You don’t have to tell me but, I want to help you any way I can and I figured talking to a friend could help.”</p><p>And the word <em>friend  </em>feels like a dagger to her already split heart, and she finds herself having to take deep breaths to stop a sob from escaping her lips.</p><p>“The boy I love doesn’t love me back,” despite her best efforts, Marinette sobbed the words, tears escaping her glassy eyes.</p><p>Chat smiled at her— though she didn't notice that it didn’t quite reach his eyes, that it was too strained at the corners of his mouth— and softly cradled her face with his hands, so softly in a way to make sure his claws didn’t scratch her perfect skin in the tiniest bit. “Marinette, you’re beautiful and smart and too good for whoever doesn’t think you’re worth enough for him.”</p><p>She almost laughs at that, because he broke and mended her heart all in one without even knowing it. It was burning and healing all at once.</p><p>Despite herself, she smiled at him. It was small,  not enough to illuminate her face, it was just a distant trace of an actual smile, but it was there making Chat grin back at her— her heart beat ferociously at the sight, he looked so entirely captivating and all-consuming.</p><p>She pulled him into a hug, clinging to him like he was her lifeline. She didn’t think she could love him more than she already did but the way it felt in his arms— it was warm, and she felt herself become dizzy by his scent of expensive cologne and earth— was everything, it was enamoring.</p><p>“Thank you” She whispered against his shoulder.</p><p>Marinette could feel his soft smile on the crown of her head. “Anything for you, Marinette.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>